Ask The Characters!
by IamReptarhearmeroar
Summary: Ask any question you like to L, B, Matt, Mello, Misa, Near and Light! They won't mind...;D *UPDATE: NOW ACCEPTING QUESTIONS FOR A AND NAOMI*
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Soon!**

**Ever wanted the chance to ask the following people a question? :**

**L Lawliet  
>Beyond Birthday<br>Near  
>Matt<br>Mello  
>Light Yagami<br>Misa Amane  
>Amelia-Lily (A OC)<br>Naomi Misora**

**Now is your chance! ALL questions welcome (although don't kill me if your interviewee isn't happy about it)**

**Drop us a review with your questions, and I shall get them to answer it xD**


	2. Part 1

**Thank you all sososo much for your reviews xD**

**I'm going to add Naomi to the character list as well... or just send in questions for ANY characters :L**

* * *

><p>So I managed to round up everyone (It took SO long .) and they're all ready for your questions!<p>

Firstly, **Katana Miiruken **asks:  
><em><strong>Question for Mello!<br>Why is your hair like that? You're just ASKING for people to mistake you for a  
>girl.<strong>_

**Mello:** *frowning* It's not like I WANT it to look this way! It's just SOMEONE *glares at Matt* 'restyled' it when I was 11 and doesn't allow me to get it changed! *Grumbling* I _don't _look like a girl…

**Matt: **Yes you do!

Oooookay, moving on! **MidnightStorm34 **sent in LOADS of questions… and we're gonna use them ALL!  
>First up…<strong>L!<br>**_**1) What did you think about as you died? Not being able to close the Kira  
>case? How your successors would do in carrying on as L? How you felt betrayed<br>by Light?  
>2) I don't think you really died. I think you ran away to L.A. with Watari<br>hidden in your hair. Thoughts on this theory?  
>3) Some people think that the reason you can eat so many sweets is because<br>you're bullemic. I think it's just becaue you rarely eat the sweets fully,  
>and, as you said, because you burn the calories with your brain. Which is it?<br>4) Who would you rather be stuck in a bare, unescapable room with?: BB,  
>Matsuda, Light or Misa?<br>5) Did you touch Misa's butt to steal her phone, or did you steal her phone as  
>a cover-up for touching her butt?<strong>_

**L: **1) None of those things. I knew the case would be closed eventually, and I never felt any connection with Light so it came as no surprise that it was him. I merely thought that I'd been correct with my assumptions that Light Yagami was Kira.

2) That is not a theory. That is a ridiculous comment. A ridiculous INCORRECT comment.

3) I do sometimes eat normal food, but I find eating sweets provides me with enough energy to continue working until stupid hours. I'm not bulimic. The amount of strain that puts on not only your body but your mind would prove difficult to cope with as a detective. I just like sugar.

4) Considering Matsuda is annoying, Light killed me and Misa is just…. I would have to choose Beyond. At least I'd have someone to have…interesting…conversations with.

5) I touched her to steal her phone. I don't find her attractive in any way.

**Misa: **What? YOU'RE the one who touched my butt?  
><strong>L: <strong>….yes

_**For Light:  
>1) How long do you spend on your hair every morning?<br>2) What would you do if Misa told you she was pregnant with your child?  
>3) I like Mikami's 'SAKUJO!' Do you think you would ever consider yelling<br>something as you write people's names in the Death Note?  
>4) You got owned by Matsuda. I thoguht it was amazing, Matsuda was one of my<br>favourite characters since 'I feel like a spy or something!'. How did you feel  
>about that?<br>5) Have you ever considered psychiatric help?**_

**Light: **1)….no comment  
><strong>Misa: <strong>At least half an hour *grins*  
><strong>Light: <strong>Misa!...2) It wouldn't be the first time…  
>3) I shout things when I eat potato chips, but I think only Mikami could pull of yelling something whilst writing in the Death Note<p>

4) Don't. Even. Go. There.

5) No.

_**For Misa:  
>1) In a fight between you and Mikami for Light, who would win? (No Death Notes<br>allowed)  
>2) Same as question 1, but for you and Takada.<br>3) How much time does Light /really/ spend on his hair every morning? (I don't  
>trust him to answer me truthfully)<br>4) If you had to give up one, which would it be: Your fame or your Death Note  
>(you can stay with Light)<br>5) Do you honestly believe that Light isn't using you as a pawn in his master  
>plan?<br>**_

**Misa: **1) Me! Obviously! Light is SO not gay.

2) Me! Obviously! Light SO does not go for HER type. She's a has-been *smug grin*

3) It depends! Half an hour usually… but when he was hanging with L he'd spend longer…  
><strong>Light: <strong>No I wouldn't!  
><strong>Misa: <strong>Yes you would! *Giggles*

4) Death Note, because Light has one anyways!

5) OF COURSE HE ISN'T! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? HE LOVES ME!

_**For Mello:  
>1) What would you do if Matt ate all your chocolate? (I'm guesisng it involves<br>torture and cold-blooded murder)  
>2) Have you ever had a girlfriend? (Matt doesn't count)<br>3) How much does it annoy you when people mistake you for a girl? On a similar  
>note, how long do you spend on your hair each morning?<br>4) How much does your chocolate addcition cost you per month?  
>5) How much would you pay to see Near being tortured, with the chance to do<br>some yourself?**_

__**Mello: **Oh crap, there's more *sighs*  
>1) I would go and delete all of his saved game files. And then kill him.<p>

2) I dated some girl called Linda when I was, like, 10. That sucked.

3) It annoys me so f***ing much! I have balls! I'm a guy! And I only spend two minutes on it!

4) More than Matt's cigarette addiction costs him.

5) I'd give up all of my chocolate for a year. And THAT'S a lot.

_**For Matt:  
>1) What's your favourite console? Favourite game?<br>2) Do you ever play against Mello? Do you win? Does he cry like the little  
>girl he is on the inside?<br>3) Lots of fanfics show you as the uke. Hypothetically, would it be you or  
>Mello as uke?<br>4) Mello has his chocolate, L has his sweets. Do you have a food addiction?  
>5) If you had survived but Mello died, would you have killed youself?<strong>_

**Matt: **Hey *grins*  
>1) It's got to be Xbox or Playstation 2. Favourite game? Aww man, I have to choose? It's got to be Zelda (only because Mello reminds me of Zelda), Call Of Duty or Grand Theft Auto.<p>

2) He refuses to go against me. He's just scared of coming SECOND AGAIN!

3) Mello is usually the uke. *grins*

4) I quite like gummy worms… or those candy stick things that look like cigarettes. I just prefer the real things though.

5) No. I would've continued living for him.

_**For Near:  
>1) What do you think about how much Mello hates you? You obviously care about him somewhat, so does it make you sad?<br>2) Is Rester your guardian and friend, like Watari was to L?  
>3) Why did you take credit for Mello's work? His plan closed the case.<br>4) People say you didn't want to kill Kira, but collect him/her. Did you?  
>Would you use a jar or a cage?<br>5) Do you have a particular toy that's your favourite?**_

**Near: **(Having been dragged by his hair by Mello)  
>1) Mello just can't accept that people are better than him. I'm quite glad I'm not close to him. It doesn't bother me how he feels towards me, it won't change the fact that he's second place.<p>

2) *shrugs* I've never had a friend before so I can't say

3) I didn't. I guess I realised we had to work together. Afterwards, I said thank you to him. It was the first time I'd prayed, actually.

4) I wouldn't want Kira anywhere near me. He deserved to die.

5) I like robots. Blue robots.

_**And finally, **__**For Beyond:**_

1) Would I die a slow, painful death if I took your jam?

2) What are your thoughts on Naomi and her death?

3) In an epic showdown between you and Light, who would win?

4) How did you get your Shinigami eyes, then? Did a Shinigami, such as Nu,  
>really drop them to Earth?<p>

5) How dod you feel about A's death?

**B: **1) No. I would keep you alive, but you don't even want to know what I'd do to you.

2)…she was a nice girl. That's all I'll say.

3) Me. I have the eyes.

4) Nu isn't a Shingiami. Nu is the place everybody goes to after death, just nothing ness that is incredibly dull. Nobody knows how I got the eyes. Maybe a Shinigami dropped their eyes like they drop notebooks? Who knows.

5) No comment

**Tachika's Lullaby **would like to ask **B**:  
><em><strong>Have you, eeer... How say... A spot soft for Lawli ?<strong>_

**B: **No. Absolutely not. I don't even look up to him. I have no feelings towards him except for hatred and disgust. Not after what happened to A and Naomi.

And our final question comes from **JazzieLousie:  
><strong>_**Okay, I have a question for my favourite character. L Lawliet! Rumour has it  
>that you had eyebrows in the beginning of the anime, but you mysteriously lost<br>them halfway through the anime. What happened to them?**_

**L**: Thank you for saying I'm your favourite. I, however, do not agree with having favourites. In answer to your question, I didn't realise they'd gone until recently. Light shaved them off whilst we were handcuffed together…

And with that, we're over for now!

Keeping sending me your questions for **B, L, Mello, Matt, Near & Misa…maybe some for Naomi as well?**


	3. Part 2

**_Thank yu all for your questions xD  
>Keep sending them in, and I've added two new characters to our Ask list!:<br>_**

**_Naomi Misora_**

**_Amelia-Lily/Above/A (I know A's a dude but I think we need more female successors xD)_**

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 kicks off with the lovely <em>_**BBawlight **__xD_

_**Mello: Per hour or minute and how much? And do you give **?  
><strong>_**Mello: **You're seriously asking me this? I don't do that stuff!  
><strong>Matt: <strong>Sorry **BBawlight**, he only has eyes for me! *grins*__

_**Near: How did you put up with Mello at the orphanage? He must have given you**_  
><em><strong>hell.<br>**_**Near**: He's very easy to block out. All he does is talk nonsense and after a while he'd get irritated that he wasn't receiving any reaction from me. He generally left me alone most of the time.__

_**Matt: Do you own any different colored goggles? If so, what colors? What's**_  
><em><strong>the longest time you've played a video game without breaks?<br>**_**Matt: **I own goggles of EVERY colour! *laughs* apart from red. And the longest I've played a game… hmm… two days with no break. It would've been longer but Mello got in the way__

_**Do you favor a particular game? If so which game?  
><strong>_I quite like The Legend of Zelda, because Mello looks like Zelda. I'm getting into Grand Theft Auto now at the moment. Not the BEST game to get driving tips from, but it's AWESOME!__

_**What game was the hardest to beat? How long did it take and how many time did**_  
><em><strong>you die?<br>**_The hardest games to beat were the Final Fantasy series. They took me a week each. I've lost count of how many times I was pwned *laughs*__

_**L Lawliet: Do you have a favorite color? Did you ever visit Wammy's after you**_  
><em><strong>left? Who's your favorite, Mello or Near?<br>**_**L**: I'm not very interested in colours, but if I were to pick it would have to be red, because it reminds me of sweets and strawberries. I didn't visit as I was so busy with cases, and that is something I regret. I did, however, talk to the children there via a computer but I made sure to hide my face. And out of Mello and Near, I'd have to say Near. I admire his ability to contain his emotions. I respect both of them however.__

_**Light Yagami: What's your last name spelled backwards? Have you ever had a**_  
><em><strong>pet? And... WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?<br>**_**Light**: I KNOW I KNOW! I HATE my last name! And I think I had a pet hamster once… or Sayu did… one of us did.__

_**Misa: Are you a natural blonde? Where were you born? Do you have a favorite**_  
><em><strong>modeling company?<br>**_**Misa: **Hey, **BBawlight**! I am indeed a natural blonde! Although I am NOT a bimbo -.- I was born in Los Angeles but then I moved over to Japan, which is where I met Light xD And I can't decide! I've been signed to SO many! Any with ME in! Haha!__

_**Beyond: You are awesome! What do you look like under all that makeup? What is**_  
><em><strong>your relationship with L? Do you favor a particular ethnic group for your<strong>_  
><em><strong>killings? What's your favorite way to go about killing someone?<br>**_**B: **Thanks…? I look normal. Just not quite so tired. I hate him, especially after what happened with A. He doesn't deserve all this fame just because he's intelligent. I don't kill people on ethnicity. And it varies. I like trying new methods with each victim *shrugs*

_Next up, __**Katana Miiruken! **__Hey again! xD_

_**For L:  
><strong>__**One, I totally disagree with the don't pick favorites thing. My friends and I  
>sometimes beat each other up over the L vs. Light thing. For the record, I<br>LOVE YOU!  
><strong>_**L**: You and your friends seem almost as violent as Beyond. That is saying something. And…thank you…?__

_**OK, two: What do you do when you're not doing detective work, eating sugar,**_  
><em><strong>what are you doing?<br>**_That is all I do. It's what I've been raised to do and what I consider my purpose in life. On the odd occasion I look over the files of the children at Wammy's, to see who is suitable for a successor.

_**For Matt:  
><strong>__**What do you do when you're not playing video games?  
><strong>_**Matt: **I like mechanical things! Like fixing motorbikes and cars and stuff xD Usually I'm just pissing off Mello. That's basically my job!

_**For Light:  
><strong>__**How did you get the LCD tv in the potato chip bag BEFORE you opened the bag? I**_  
><em><strong>never understood that.<br>**_**Light**: Basically, since nobody in the family likes that flavour, I usually have to do the shopping to make sure they actually buy it. So, I just opened it once I'd left the shop, put the tv in, and then sealed it with Sayu's clear nail polish.  
><strong>L<strong>: So that's what you did…interesting…

_And finally, the awesomely named __**MariobrosvsWariobros **__asks:  
><em>_**L  
>1 Did you die a vergin?<br>**_**L: **I've never been attracted to a member of the opposite sex sexually so yes, I did.__

_**2 Would you like another detective named VS?  
><strong>_As long as I'm around, that's the only detective we need. But maybe if I retire, I'll consider VS._**  
><strong>_

_**3 Do you like Light  
><strong>_No comment.

_**Light**_

_**1 Kill Justin Bieber please I beg you.  
><strong>_**Light: **Sorry but I don't own a Death Note. I'd pass the message on but Misa and Sayu would kill me so…__

_**2 Did Ryuk see you naked and if so did he laugh to be a jerk?  
><strong>_I get undressed in the bathroom and I made sure he didn't come in.__

_**3 Do you like L?  
><strong>_….no comment

_**Misa**_

_**1 Have you ever done a nude?  
><strong>_**Misa**: Hey! xD Thank you for the questions! No! I REFUSE to do nudity! It wouldn't be fair on Light __

_**2 Can I have a tape?  
><strong>_You'd have to ask Light! Sorry!

_**B**_

_**1 Can I have some jelly?  
><strong>_**B: **No.__

_**2 Can I have some signs of sphycopaths?  
><strong>_No.__

_**3 Did you eat a body?  
><strong>_No.

_Thank you all for your questions, keep 'em coming! I need some for Naomi and A! A is here! xD_


	4. Part 3

_Let's kick off Part 3 with the lovely __**Water-Merit!  
><strong>__**Directed at L Lawliet: How much does your confectionary / chocolate / candy  
>usually end up costing you per month?<br>**_**L**: I don't buy them. Watari does. He has, however, informed me that out of Mello's chocolate habits, Matt's video games and Near's toys…I'm the most expensive…

_**Directed at Misa Amane: Education. Tell me what your primary / elementary  
>school life was like~ C:<br>**_**Misa: **Hi **Water-Merit**! Hmm… I didn't have ANY proper education! I was home schooled because I was always having to go across the country for modelling shoots and movies, so even if I HAD gone to school, I wouldn't have been there much xD

_**Directed at Naomi Misora: A relative / aquaintence suggests you dine with them  
>in a restaurant famed for its... unhygienic surroundings and inducing of good<br>ol' diaorrhea. Said aquaintence / relative is obdurate in this decision and refuses your  
>dismissal of this proposal... so. What would you do?<br>**_**Naomi: **It wouldn't be the first time that's happened. Raye and I first met whilst we were in high school and the area we grew up in….wasn't the NICEST. So, he asked me to this diner and it was horrible! But, I agreed because that's just the kind of person I am. I wouldn't recommend it though.

_Next up, it's the every-so-lovely-yet-I-have-no-honest-idea-how-you-come-up-with-so-many-awesome-questions __**MidnightStorm34**_

_**For L:**_

_**1) Do you not like fan theories, then? What about the one where you're a girl?**_  
><em><strong>Or the one that says you're addicted to crystal meth?<strong>_

**L: **I don't see how I could have fans, since I know for a fact that I keep my identity a secret… but I can tell you that I am not female. I possess certain aspects of the body that females do not. As for an addiction to crystal meth, I can again say that this is a ridiculous theory. It would deeply affect my reasoning abilities.

_**2) Do you ever brush your hair. Do you purposely keep it messy so you can hide**_  
><em><strong>the vegetables Watari tries to force you to eat in it?<strong>_

I do brush my hair, but I tend to run my hands through it when I'm focusing so it stands up. Watari stopped forcing those things on me after a week of my being at Wammy's.

_**3) If you suspected both Misa and Light of being Kira, and both annoyed you**_  
><em><strong>the same amount, why did you only handcuff yourself to Light? For fun?<strong>_

Because Misa would be unbearable to live with, plus she isn't as intelligent as Light. I do regret it though. I could have had her cake.

_**4) Do you ever listen to music while you work on a case, or do you find it**_  
><em><strong>distracting?<strong>_

I don't listen to any music, but it can't be nearly as distracting as Matsuda's voice. Or Misa.

_**5) What would it take for you to give up sweets for a month?**_

I'd rather die. Actually, I think the lack of sugar intact would kill me.

_**For Light:**_

_**1) So you weren't attracted to Misa, Takada or...uh...L? So are you completely**_  
><em><strong>asexual, attracted to yourself *cough* or do you just not have time with your<strong>_  
><em><strong>whole 'take-over-the-world' plan?<strong>_

**Light: **I wouldn't tell anybody if I was romantically interested in someone. I tend to lie about things like that, so it's safe to assume you can't trust me. I'm not attracted to myself nor am I asexual.

_**2) If you had managed to take over the world, did you plan on revealing**_  
><em><strong>yourself and becoming God of the world as yourself?<strong>_

L was the 3 greatest detectives in the world without showing his face so I wouldn't have shown mine either. You never know if one of those Shinigami have dropped their notebook into the human world, so I can't be too careful.

_**3) Did you miss L and the annoying cat-and-mouse games after he died?**_

No. It was pure bliss after he died until Mello and Near came into the picture. Then history just repeated itself.

_**4) Did you know that you're a manipulative bastard?**_

Yes. How else could I've got to where I had?

_**5) Who did you think was the best Kira? (After yourself, of course)**_

I don't want to say any of them, but if I have to choose then Mikami. The others were just annoying.

_**For Misa:**_

_**1) After you and L both told Light to not be shy in a relationship, did**_  
><em><strong>anything...like that/ happen?**_

**Misa:** Not at first, since Light's dad was always nearby! But when we moved in together…;D

_**2) Did you ever have a good gossip session with Matsuda while the others were**_  
><em><strong>working on the case?<strong>_

He has NO new gossip whatsoever. I did try a few makeovers on him occasionally. 

_**3) Did you care about Rem? And did you feel sorry for Gelus when you heard his**_  
><em><strong>story?<strong>_

:'( Rem was as close to a best friend as I've ever had. She seemed to be the only person who understood me. I did feel sorry for Gelus but I was quite happy too. It was the first time I'd ever seen just how far people would go for love!

_**4) A lot of people say that you're annoying. What would you say to them?**_

*Sticks out tounge* They're just jealous because they're not as hot as me!

_**5) Why didn't you use any of your disguises to help with the case when you had**_  
><em><strong>lost your memories? Did they just slip your mind?<strong>_

The wigs kept giving me rashes! I did use contacts at some points but that's as far as a disguise I would do! Light wouldn't want me to get involved with the case anyways

_**For Mello:**_

_**1) Do you ever put your hair up? Braid it? Does Matt braid it?**_

**Mello: **No. He's crimped it. *glares at Matt* and sprayed it pink. It stayed pink for WEEKS!

_**2) What's your favourite food, besides chocolate?**_

Chocolate cereal, chocolate ice cream… L let me try some of those Panda biscuit things he has…they were okay 

_**3) Do you smoke? If so, do you ever steal Matt's cigarettes when he's not**_  
><em><strong>looking?<strong>_

Hell no. I make sure Matt's outside whilst he smokes. Even in the rain.

_**4) If you're ever out with Matt, who drives?**_

Neither of us. We're kinda banned by Watari at the moment… apparently we're 'reckless'

_**5) Do you ever do anything to make people mistake your for a girl? Such as**_  
><em><strong>wearing guyliner, using hair straightners or skipping?<strong>_

No, no and no. Matt painted my nails whilst I was asleep though….

_**For Matt:**_

_**1) Mello told me he spends two minutes on his hair. How much time does he**_  
><em><strong>really/ spend in front of the mirror?**_

**Matt: **He really does only spend about 2 minutes on his hair. It's the face that takes the most time! Cleansing, foundation… that takes about half an hour.

_**2) Did you really think that you'd be able to shoot all of them guards if**_  
><em><strong>you'd got your gun out of your vest? One shot from you, fifty from them.<strong>_

*shrugs* I wasn't with it that day. Me and Mello'd been out the night before soo…

_**3) Do you and Mello share a room? A bed?**_

We share a room, and have two beds pushed next to each other. He doesn't like admitting it, but he likes someone to hug when it's winter and freezing :L

_**4) You have the shortest page/screen time, but one of the biggest fanbases.**_  
><em><strong>Does that make you happy?<strong>_

Very happy xD Thanks! Most of the fanbase is down to Mello though… :L

_**5) Do you do anything other than play video games?**_

Steal cars sometimes. But mainly just video games!

_**For Near:**_

_**1) Was Matsuda right? Was Mikami really being controlled by the Death Note**_  
><em><strong>because his name was written by you or one of the SPK members?<strong>_

**Near: **Those who write in the Death Note suffer misfortune after. I wouldn't want to risk that. Matsuda was just being Matsuda.

_**2) Are you bothered by people calling you a sheep?**_

Yes, but lamb annoys me more. And albino.

_**3) Did you become L's successor through hard work or pure talent?**_

A good amount of both. 

_**4) Is it true that you cheat if it means winning in a case?**_

No, I just lie. I guess that rubbed off on me from L. If I cheated, it wouldn't feel like I'd one. I'd just be as bad any the person I was trying to catch.

_**5) Do you have a favourite colour?**_

White.

_**For Naomi:**_

_**1) Would you really have been able to stay as Raye's dutiful wife, or would**_  
><em><strong>you have researched cases secretly and tried to solve them?<strong>_

**Naomi**: I don't agree with being the doting housewife. That's why I joined the FBI. So, I'd HAVE to say that I'd secretly try to solve cases.

_**2) What similarities could you see between Light and L?**_

Both of them are stubborn. They're quite vocally manipulative. They're weirdly alike.

_**3) There were two seconds in between you finding out Light was Kira and you**_  
><em><strong>going under the influence of the Death Note. Did anything other than "I'm<strong>_  
><em><strong>gonna die" go through your head in those two seconds?<strong>_

No, only the words "Raye, I'm sorry." 

_**4) On a similar note, what was committing suicide under the Death Note's**_  
><em><strong>influence like? Were you brainwashed, at peace, or desperately trying to stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>yourself?<strong>_

It was like there were two parts of my brain. Part of me, which was REALLY loud and dominant, was the one that made suicide seem like the most amazing thing I could ever do. The other part was really small but was trying to make it stop. I would've preferred a heart attack.

_**5) Did you wear black only in mourning of Raye, or did you always wear it?**_

Ever since I was 13 I've just had this hatred for bright colours. They just wouldn't suit me.

_Thank you all for your questions! Keep them coming xD__**  
><strong>_


	5. Part 4

The guys are back after a brief interval xD  
>Let's get started as we are re-joined with the ever-so-awesome <strong>MariobrosvsWariobros <strong>(For the record, I vote Mario bros xD)

_**Light  
>Give me the tape now. XD<br>**_**Light: **Tape? What tape?__

**Matt:**  
><strong>How many game systems do you own?<strong>  
><strong>Is it hard to smoke and play games at the same time?<br>****Matt: **Hey! xD I agree with the idea that Mario bros are more awesome. Just saying.  
>Hmmm… I own around 20. That's a random guess but I have a LOT.<br>I room share with Mello and he hates me smoking, and since my games are all in our room, I haven't tried smoking AND playing. Although with my luck, if I tried I'd end up bursting into flames…__

**Misa**  
><strong>Do you think L likes Light or viceversa<br>****Misa: **No way! Light loves me! And L doesn't care about anybody -.-__

**A**  
><strong>Are the rumors you loved BB true?<br>****A: **Erm… 'love' is a big word as well as a big commitment but… I cared a lot for him.__

**L**  
><strong>What is the hardest case you've ever cracked Kira doesn't count.<br>****L: **All of my cases are easy. I just like to drag them out to give the criminals false hope. No case has been the hardest.

BIG HEAD! Okay, on to **Charm's New Permanent Account! **Welcome friend!

_**A, did you ever have sex with B?  
><strong>_**A: ***Sighs* No. I dislike the idea of getting so…intimate… with someone.__

**B, did you ever have a crush on L?**

__**B: **No. I do like someone, but it's not that guy. Why would I fancy someone who looks like me….?__

**L, what do you think about all this?**

__**L: **B does have a point. However, even if he were lying and he did have romantic feelings towards me, I'm afraid he would be… what is the word?...heartbroken.

And finally, **MidnightStorm34** is back with even more!(xD How do you think of so many, dude? It's awesome!)  
><em><strong>For L:<br>1) What did you really think of BB and the murders?  
><strong>_**L:** Hmm… *chews on thumb*… I really didn't expect him to go so far in order to attract my attention. I knew from having met him at Wammy's House that he wasn't 100% mentally stable, but I never thought he'd become a murderer. A criminal, yes, but not a murderer.__

**2) What would you have done if you survived but Watari died by Rem's hands?**

__I would strive to be the person Watari wanted me to be, and continue to guide those at Wammy's the way he did with me. I probably would also later die myself from lack of sugar… Watari is my main source of sweets. __

**3) Do you think you could have eventually caught Light, if you weren't killed**  
><strong>by Rem?<strong>

__I had already caught Light. Proving I had caught him, however, would be the challenge.__

**4) How many cakes do you eat in a day?**

__Far over the intake I should apparently have. Sugar did not kill me though.__

**5) What is the weirdest or funniest memory you have?**

__The weirdest memory….. aged 10. I was introduced to Beyond. Seeing yourself with red eyes is a highly weird situation.

_**For Light:  
>1) How did you not accidentally find the piece of the Death Note in your watch<br>when you lost your memories?  
><strong>_**Light: **Because whilst I had the memories, I altered the watch so when I lost them I forgot about the compartment. Normal people don't go around pulling their watches.__

**2) Wasn't it a bit stupid to boast about winning while lying on L's grave?**  
><strong>What if one of the Task Force members went back to find you and saw you?<strong>

__I was overcome with relief and power and my father instructed them to leave me alone. He thought me and L were friends, so it'd be safe to imagine he thought I'd need some time alone.__

**3) Were you actually upset at any of the deaths you caused? What about your**  
><strong>dads?<strong>

__My dad meant a lot to me, but his death drew us closer to a new world. I did think about him a lot afterwards though.__

_**4) Why are you so mean to Matsuda? You wanted him to cut his life in half. How**_  
><em><strong>do you resist his lovable idiot aura?<strong>_

__Because he's an annoying idiot.__

_**5) Would you rather be locked in a room with Misa or Takada?**_

__Takada. She's much more refined and can control her emotians better than Misa. Misa just squeals.

_**For Misa:  
>1) How do you feel about how Mello looks so much like you?<br>**_**Misa: **I think he styled himself after me! xD I'm so happy!__

**2) Do you think you would still have fallen for Light if he wasn't Kira?**

__When I lost my memories, I still fell for him so I think so. He's so hot, how could you NOT fall for him?__

**3) What are your thoughts on L, apart from the whole 'pervert' thing?**

__A weird panda-eyed sugar ball. With REALLY bad hair.__

**4) Who was a better manager: Mogi or Matsuda?**

__MATSUDA! He was so much fun to be with!__

**5) Why kill yourself on Valentine's Day? That's just...taking depressing, and**  
><strong>adding a side order of sadness<strong>

__I went to be with the person I love….isn't that what people do on Valentines Day?

_**For Mello:  
>1) What would you do if Matt told you he was good friends with Near?<br>**_**Mello: **He IS good friends with him. They keep talking about something called Transformers?... It doesn't bother me as much as it did when I was younger.__

**2) Do you have a specific gun that you use all of the time? What type is it?**  
><strong>Have you named it?<strong>

__I can't remember any of the guns I've used. I pick them up randomly, and don't pay attention to which one I have. I remember naming my first few Matt before he joined me, 'coz I kinda missed him…I didn't say that…__

**3) Do you have any guilty pleasures that aren't chocolate-based?**

__**Matt: **HE LIKES CUDDLING UP IN BED OR ON THE SOFA AND JUST HUGGING!  
><strong>Mello: <strong>No I don't!...__

**4) Have you ever had a night where you got so drunk, you passed out and**  
><strong>couldn't remember a thing? Did anything interesting happen when you woke up?<strong>

__Working with the Mafia and doing things like that…. I wouldn't risk it.__

**5) Do you hate your scar, or do you think it makes you look badass?**

__I hate it.

_**For Matt:  
>1) Do you have any embarrassng secrets about Mello? About yourself?<br>**_**Matt: **There's the one I mentioned earlier about Mello liking cuddles. He cries at girl films too! I don't really have anything embarrassing …. Apart from the fact I have a pink striped top… that's about it! :L__

**2) Does Mello ever bring girls to your apartment? Do you? Does you annoy each**  
><strong>other when you do?<strong>

__Nope, he doesn't. I'd be surprised if he did…:3__

**3) Ever been to Vegas?**

__No! I wanna go!__

**4) Do you ever go on a grocery trip with Mello? If so, what's typically in**  
><strong>your cart?<strong>

__I buy all kinds of fast food/junk food crap. Mello fills the rest up with chocolate.__

**5) You said you hug Mello when it's cold. Do you ever hug when it's not cold?**  
><strong>Y'know, because you're best friends<strong>

__Yeahh :D I sometimes just run up and hug him :L And when he's sad, I'll hug 'im too. He likes hugs xD

_**For Near:  
>1) I'm going to go ahead and assume that Mello has broken at least one of your<br>toys. Which one being broken upset you the most?  
><strong>_**Near: **When I first came to Wammy's I built something from Lego to show L, and then Mello destroyed it just before L arrived. That was upsetting.__

**2) When your team was killed, were you just hiding your emotions, or did you**  
><strong>really not feel much about it?<strong>

__I'm good at hiding emotions. That's all I'll say.__

**3) Do you have a favourite food?**

__Anything that isn't sweet or sour.__

**4) Would you know what you'd want to do in life if you weren't L's successor?**

__No. All I can remember is being told to succeed L. I don't have many interests that would help career wise.__

**5) How do you feel about Mello's account of the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases?**

__Apart from the occasional acts of stupidity and childishness, I think he did a good job.

_**For Naomi:  
>1) How annoyed were you about having to destroy your computers?<br>**_**Naomi: **Quite annoyed since I'd only just got them. I've found a way to relieve anger though __

**2) There's a theory that you weren't killed by Light's Death Note because you**  
><strong>were pregnant, and you ran away to raise the baby. What are your opinions on<strong>  
><strong>this?<strong>

__I can honestly say I was killed. Raye refused to do anything like sex until we were married, and since he's the only man I've been with…__

**3) Do you regret that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time with**  
><strong>Light, or are you at least okay with the idea that you died tryig to bring<strong>  
><strong>Raye's murderer to justice?<strong>

__The second one. In life you can't help it if you're in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's just something that happens.

Thank you all for your questions xD

Keep them coming in for:  
><strong>A, B, Matt, Mello, Near, Naomi, Light, L and Misa <strong>

Thinking about adding some pairings that you could use to prompt you if you're getting stuck? ('x' means luff and '+' means friends)  
><strong>Light x L<br>L + Naomi  
>B + Naomi<br>Light + Misa  
>Misa x Light (one-sided, obvs :3)<br>Matt x Mello  
>Matt + Near<br>B x A  
>Near + A<br>Mello + B  
>L + B<br>Matt + A**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
